Back Home
by IshipALLTHETHINGS
Summary: When Gwen Stacy is thrown back into her dimension, she had only one goal. Get back home to Mary Jane.


Author's notes

Gwen and Mary Jane are above 18 (in the comics Gwen is 19)! After the move.

* * *

You would think that going through a wormhole to another dimension would have prepared you for going through another one to get back to your own. Nope.

Gwen felt the atoms of her body come apart and slam back together as she was flung through literal space and time. It felt more than pure agony. It was like every piece of her was where it belonged and simultaneously all over the place. It was confusing and terrifying and most of all excruciating.

Still, it was over as soon as it began, although Gwen wasn't sure if that was because the process of going from one dimension to the next was instantaneous or if she was in too much agony to recognize time. She was flung back to New York, _her _New York, and barely managed to shoot some webbing in between two buildings to catch her as she flew through the open air. She landed disgracefully into her webbing, the wind was knocked out of her at the impact. Gwen struggled to gain the breath she lost as her eyes whirled around to see if anyone had seen her enter through the wormhole. When she saw no one gawking at her, Gwen slumped into the webbing.

"Fuck," she groaned. She felt guilt build in her belly as the weight of her actions took root. She left Miles and Peter alone to fight that huge bastard. She didn't doubt they could win but it still made her feel terrible at having to leave them to the fight without backup. The rational side of her brain knew that Gwen didn't have much choice in the matter. If she stayed a minute longer, she would have most likely died a very painful death. Gwen rolled onto her back to look at the stars. She hoped that Miles gave that fucker a good punch for her.

"I'm home," Gwen whispered to the sky. She felt tears prick at her eyes at the realization but she forced them away. She shook her head and regained her composure after a few shaky breaths. Gwen shot a rope of web to the edge of the roof and jumped off her web to fly through the sky once more. Gwen took in her surroundings and after a minute of looking around, she figured out where exactly she was. She ignored the pointing bystanders and the flashes of light from cell phones as she swung from building to building. She needed to get home as soon as possible. She had been away for far too long.

It took almost ten minutes for Gwen to swing into a random alley that no one was using. It was one of the many areas that Gwen used to change from her suit into civilian clothing. She found the stashed backpack behind some trashcans and quickly dug into the main pocket. She had to push aside the med kit to reach the clothing. Once she had changed back into civilian clothing, Gwen raced out of the alley to the nearest bus station with the backpack slung on her shoulder. She waited impatiently for the bus to arrive. She wished she had thought to stash a cellphone with the clothing but it was too expensive to buy so many disposable phones.

Finally, the bus arrived and Gwen sat in the back row after paying the bus driver, her foot tapping on the ground as she stared outside her window. So many things were similar to her dimension and Miles'. She passed the time wondering how different things would be if she had landed in one of the other Spider-people's dimensions. Gwen shuddered at the idea of being in Spider Ham's dimension.

Gwen hopped off the bus once it stopped near her apartment, fighting to not sprint home. She kept a fast walk, her eyes flashing to every stranger's face. None of them seemed to think anything was amiss with her and they all went about their day.

She entered the apartment complex and couldn't keep her cool anymore. She ran to the elevator and jabbed at the button. She continued to press it every few seconds, watching the numbers too slowly decrease as the elevator made its way to the lobby. Gwen would grit her teeth every time the number stalled, meaning that some jackass was using the elevator before it got to the lobby.

Eventually, the elevator arrived and a surge of people walked off. Gwen squeezed in between the last two, earning disapproving looks and even a grumble. She couldn't care less. She pressed the button to her floor and almost cursed herself for picking one of the better apartments that were higher up in the building. Luckily no one else seemed to want to use the elevator and she went straight to her floor.

Gwen bolted out of the elevator before it could fully open, nearly crashing into an elderly looking man. She apologized even as she was running away and the old man was shaking his cane at her.

When Gwen arrived at her apartment, she dug into her pants to find the right keys. She shoved the door open after unlocking it and looked around the apartment, searching for someone.

Mary Jane jumped at the sound of the door slamming into the wall and poked her head out from the kitchen to see Gwen panting and her eyes wild. "Gwen? What's wrong?"

It was like all of the air had been forced out of her lungs at the sound of Mary Jane's voice. Gwen hurried over to the woman and without saying anything, pulled her close. She kissed her with everything she had and felt the other woman give a confused groan as she responded. It was only when she needed to breathe that Gwen pulled back. But once she gasped in a breath, she went back to kissing Mary Jane, this time parting her lips and slipped her tongue inside Mary Jane's mouth.

Mary Jane pushed on Gwen's shoulders slightly and the woman let up. "What has gotten into you?" She had never seen Gwen so affectionate. Or perhaps desperate was the better word. The woman was usually more nonchalant about everything, except maybe when it came to Mary Jane. Her eyes glanced up and she gasped at the sight of Gwen's hair. "What happened to your hair?"

Gwen shook her head. "How long?" she asked instead of answering any of Mary Jane's questions.

"What?" Gwen was starting to really worry Mary Jane.

"How long?" Gwen repeated, her voice cracking a little. The tears were stinging her eyes again but this time she couldn't push all of them back. A few leaked out. Gwen pulled Mary Jane closer and buried her face into her hair to hide her crying. _The other Mary Jane used strawberry perfume too_, Gwen realized suddenly. _Did her Peter tell her the scent fit her like I did?_ "How long was I gone? Two weeks?" Gwen had no idea how time worked in between dimensions. As far she could tell, she was the only one sent back in time when she went to Miles' dimension.

"Two weeks?" Mary Jane repeated incredulously. She reached up and cupped the back of Gwen's head. She felt the other woman shudder and wetness on the side of her neck but didn't comment on it. "Gwen, you went to fight Doc Oc only a few hours ago." Mary Jane turned her head to nuzzle at Gwen's cheek. It was strange to not feel hair tickle her nose. "Did something happen to you?" The question wasn't necessary anymore, but she wanted to know what exactly happened during those few hours.

Gwen shook her head as she swallowed the lump down her throat. "Later," she whispered. "After, I'll tell you everything. I just, I need." She didn't finish the sentence. She picked up Mary Jane and held her securely as the other woman gave a short shout of surprise. Gwen carried them to their bedroom and carefully laid Mary Jane on the mussed up covers. She looked down at her other half and cupped Mary Jane's face. It scared her how uncanny the Mary Jane from Miles' dimension looked like hers. They would have been identical twins at first glance. Gwen let her hand move down from Mary Jane's cheek and then back up under her shirt. She could feel the warm skin that she touched hundreds of times before. She could feel Mary Jane arch her back reflexively so Gwen had more to touch. "I need to know you're really here," Gwen murmured, watching as more skin was revealed as her hand traveled upwards. "That you're really you."

TIME SKIP...

"Good?"

"Good," Gwen murmured. Her limbs felt heavy and her mind clouded but she couldn't care. Mary Jane was so soft and warm. She could stay like this for the rest of her life. Gwen peaked up to see her lover smiling down at her. "What?"

Mary Jane chuckled and ran her fingers down Gwen's spine. "Just thinking how lucking I am."

"I'm the lucky one," Gwen protested. She grabbed the hand that was going and down her back and entwined their fingers. "I went off in another dimension and come back to the most wonderful woman in the world." She kissed Mary Jane's fingers. "You were the reason why I came back. Me possibly dying was never a huge concern." Gwen felt the fingers tighten and noticed how the corners of Mary Jane's lips twitched. "I knew I was going to get out of there alive. I'm Spiderwoman, I always get up no matter how times I get knocked down." The grip relaxed slightly. "But not seeing you and you not knowing what happened to me? That made me scared."

"I always know you'll come back home," Mary Jane whispered. She could tell that Gwen was close to passing out by the way it took longer for Gwen to open her eyes when she blinked. "I never doubt my Tigress would come back to me."

Gwen rested her head back on Mary Jane's chest. She opened her mouth to say something but a soft snore came out instead of words.

Mary Jane made herself comfortable with Gwen on top of her. She didn't have to worry about waking her lover, once Gwen fell asleep she would sleep through anything if her spidersense didn't alert her of some danger. Mary Jane looked up at the ceiling, her fingers tracing random patterns into Gwen's back. "Another dimension, huh?" she said to herself. She made a face soon after. "And I married Peter Parker."

Gwen grumbled in her sleep but didn't wake up. Mary Jane could have sworn her lover muttered something along the lines of, "My Mary Jane." It made her smile.


End file.
